To develop optical elements and biological materials having control targets in nano/micrometer size regions, it significantly affects the control function using members of which the processing is precisely controlled in the nano/micrometer size regions. Particularly, in the case of consumer-optical elements, since wavelength control is required mainly in regions of hundreds of nanometers, the processing accuracy of several nanometers to tens of nanometers is important. Further, from the viewpoint of mass productivity, desired are precision processing techniques also provided with the reproducibility of the processing accuracy, uniformity, and throughput properties.
As well-known fine processing techniques, for example, there are a method of directly performing fine processing using electron beams, a method of collectively rendering in a large area by interference exposure, etc. Recently, the fine pattern processing using the step and repeat method has been known by applying a stepper apparatus of semiconductor techniques. However, either of techniques requires a plurality of processing steps, further requires high capital investment, and is not considered a technique with good productivity in manufacturing time and cost.
As one processing method proposed to solve the problems, there is the nanoimprint method. The method is of a technique for using a fine pattern-processed member as a mold, and easily transferring to a resin (transfer material) with a processing accuracy of several nanometers to tens of nanometers to duplicate. The method is executed inexpensively with simplified steps, and therefore, receives attention as the precision duplication processing technique that is industrially indispensable. From differences in the physical properties of the transfer material and processing process, the technique is classified into thermal nanoimprint, photo nanoimprint, room-temperature nanoimprint, softlithography and the like. Among the methods, the photo nanoimprint method using a photo-curing resin is easy to apply to roll-to-roll method process for enabling transfer to be repeated promptly, and is attractive in throughput properties. Due to the process, exposure is essential from the transfer material side or mold side, and it is therefore necessary to select materials having high light transmittance in the UV-visible region. Particularly, for materials on the mold side, the materials are principally limited to quartz, sapphire, and glass molds, and since the materials are rigid materials, there is the problem of lacking in versatility in continuous manufacturing technique and processing process. To solve the problems that such rigid molds have, resin molds having transparency and flexibility are required as a substitute for rigid molds. In recent years, resin molds provided with transparency and flexibility have been reported (Patent Literature 1), but there is no disclosure on adhesion to a substrate in thermoplastic resin molds disclosed in Patent Literature 1.